Tommy's Dates
by Vodams
Summary: My version of Tommy on the tv show MTV's Next! Chapter 3 is posted at Last! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_This is an idea I got from my new favorite show MTV's NEXT_

Tommy Oliver was a Twenty year old male looking for some one to catch his eye and he will get that with five lucky females that will one at a time come off the NEXT Bus

**Hello..my name is Barbie..I'm 18 I love to do ballet and I'm a picky eater..this boy better know what he's getting into." ****Barbie stepped onto the bus**

**Hello.. I'm MacKenzye..I'm 17.. I'm girl who loves to shop and eat off anybody's plate..I love to jump rope all the time, ****this boy shouldn't want to let me go to waste." Mackenzye implied as she got on the bus**

**" Hi..my name Katherine..I'm 19 I used to be a diver and a ballet dancer..I'm a fun girl who knows how to keep any boy's ****attention." Katherine said as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and pulled herself up onto the bus**

**" Hey..I'm Amber..I like heavy metal music and if this guy isn't interested in tatoos and piercings then he's not even in ****my league." Amber said as she got on the bus**

**" Hey..I'm Kimberly and i'm 19..I love gymnastics and a Karate I would love it if this guy is into also and can show me some ****moves and then I can show him some of mine.**

All five of the girls sat in the back of bus exchanging greetings

**" Hello Kimberly."**

**" Hi Katherine." Kim said **

**" Why are you even on this show..you said you wouldn't stoop this low."**

**" I can change my mind if I want..it is called a brain..and I can do whatever I want to."**

**" Whatever..it's not like you will get a chance with the guy anyways."**

**" And what makes you so sure." Amber says**

**" Yea..your not first anyways." Barbie adds**

**" Girls whatever and whoever won't know the outcome until the end of the day..so just shut and wait and see who will end up ****with the dater." Mackenzye says**

All of the girls rolled their eyes at one another then waited until the bus stopped at the location..

_**I know it's short but it's just getting started..Please leave me a review and some suggestions..I would like anyone's opinions!**_

_**Tay**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter..I hope whomever reads it likes it!!**

The Next Van drove to it's destination with Tommy Oliver sitting in the back waiting to get to see which female on the bus has what it takes then got out of the van closing the door behind him stood up with his hands clamped behind his back

The Next Bus slowly pulled to a stop as the ladies in the back glanced at each other

" I'm up first and since the four of you are gonna have to wait to see what happens on my date..I hope you girls have a good time on here..I know I will." Barbie said as she got up off the red seat and strutted out of the back room and down the first two step then  
stopped and posed as her credentials then stepped off the bus

Tommy gave Barbie the up and down look as she approached him

" The name is Barbie..and let me get this out right now before we go any further..I like ballet, country music and I'm a picky eater..I hate vegetable, soft music doesn't flow with me..and I can't stand Drama or Action Flicks..now what is there for me to do."

" My name is Tommy..and you can get right back on the bus..Next!!!" Tommy suggested

Barbie gawked at him like he lost his mind.." Excuse me..I look a helluva better then those other girls on that bus..and you eliminate me." Barbie wondered..." Well your not even worth it."

" Yada Yada motormouth.." Tommy exclaimed then shook his head.." And I'll be the judge of that."

Barbie flipped Tommy off then stormed back onto the bus

Kimberly busted out laughing.." The Almighty Queen has returned."

Barbie rolled her eyes as she sat down

" What was he like?" Kat asked

" Arrogant and rude..he completely forgot about what I wearing." Barbie inputs

" Anyways you lose and I will rule." Amber instructed as she got up and walked out and onto the step

" I give her a minute or two." Mackenzye adds

Amber stepped off the bus and smiled at Tommy as she appraoched him

' I think I have to see if she can do anything besides looking like Morticia'.. Tommy thought as he gulped a little

" Tommy."

" Hi..I'm Amber."

" Do you like Karate."

" No do you like tattoos and piercings all over my body."

Tommy shook his no.." No I don't and I'm sorry..but Next."

Amber scrunged up her nose and flipped him off again.." You need to learn."

" No if it's up to me.. no one can tell me who or what to do..that includes you." Tommy explained

Amber ripped up her two dollars and got back on the bus

" Welcome back Princess of darkness." Katherine mumbled then stood up and walked pass Amber and got off the bus

Kimberly looked at the two girls that got next'd.." That's two down soon to be one more."

Mackenzye sat up and looked at her.." And what's that supposed to mean..he can and might Next you as well and choose me."

" Darling..with your Credentials..he will give you the next..that is if he Next me."

" Bite Me Bitch."

" I will kick your ass..but then I don't want to send you out there looking even uglier." Kimberly stated

Mackenzye scooted over to the far end of the couch

" Do the two of you want to get on my bad side."

Barbie and Amber ignored her

" That's what I thought."

Kat was walking alongside Tommy as they approached a mat where an instructor was standing by.." What's this for."

" I love to do Karate..and today I want to show you a few moves and see if you can keep up..why don't go change into these and I'll see you right back here in a few."

Kat took the garments and walked away.." I have to do my best and hope I don't get a next."

_Five Minutes Later_

Kat walked back over to the mat and waited until Tommy turned around

" Okay..I want you to watch me and then I want you to do what I did.." Tommy said

" Alright." Kat added

Tommy started with a few high kicks and few fast forward thrust punches then he went into an quick fight passage then he stopped and landed a back semi tuck flip on his feet then he saluted the instructor.." Your Turn..Katherine."

Katherine moved onto the mat and took a deep breath..

_**That's all for Now..please tell me to add the last chapter!! **_

_**Tay**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the final chapter of this story!..Please enjoy!!**_

Katherine hid her nervousness behind her smile..' There is no way I can do that'.." Alright I'll give it a try." Katherine said as she stepped onto  
the mat and started the complicated sequence Tommy just got finish performing only missing a couple of steps but managed to hit the semi tuck  
flip

Tommy stood next to his friend as they commentated in whispers.." She did good Thomas..but see if she can take you down."

" Okay Gene." Tommy said as he clapped his hands twice.." Good job..but in order for us to move onto the next part of the date you have to take  
me down and hold me for three seconds and suceed we'll move on." Tommy said then gestured over to another mat

Kat followed behind Tommy with Gene close behind them

" The whole point to this date is for me to find a girl who can use her brains to the best of her knowledge to get me down on the mat..but you can't  
not kick me below the belt and there is a time limit."

" Okay..what is the proposed time limit."

" Two minutes..shall we get started."

_Back on The Bus_

" She's been out there for almost fifteen minutes..it looks like blue eyes might win." Amber says

" You sound disappointed Amber." Kim pointed out

" You might not even get off the bus skank." Barbie exclaimed

Kim turned her head to the side then quickly reached over and smacked Barbie in the back of head.." Call me something else and I'll beat your  
ass." Kim injected then she eyed the other two.." And the same goes for you two as well..stuck up nuisances."

_Outside the Bus_

Kat arm dragged Tommy over her shoulder be he cartwheeled and landed on his feat then she glanced over at Gene when he informed them that  
there was less than a minute left ' I gotta try harder' Kat thought as she went for another arm drag but soon got frustrated

' She's getting frustrated' Tommy thought to himself as he fend her off

" Time is up." Gene said

" I Tried." Kat implied

" You did good..but you got frustrated in the end and I'm sorry but..I have to let you go..next." Tommy explained

" It's okay..I'd appreciated the time though..goodbye Tommy." Kat said as she turned and walked off

" Gene that was the fourth girl on that bus..I hope the fifth one isn't ditzy or spooky like the first two." Tommy commented as he wiped his face with  
his towel

Kat slowly approached the bus and was handed twenty one dollars for compensation.." At least I earned more than the first two girls..and I did  
managed to step out of the world of ballet for a little while..it's just not my cup of tea." Kat stepped up onto the bus and walked back to the room  
where the girls was sitting apart

" She's back and now it's my turn finally..excuse me losers..this date is mine." Mackenzye stated as she walked out of the room

" I give her a minute tops." Katherine says as she sat down on the red couch

" You got nexted..so join the club..he obviously doesn't know how to choose good women..when he sees them." Amber injected

" Just shut it Amber." Katherine insisted

_Outside the room_

" I'm Amber and I'm 18..I love to shop and my favorite hobby is to jump rope and also I like to eat off anyone's plate." Amber reported then she  
fluffed her hair and pulled her top down before stepping off the steps and walking over to Tommy

Tommy smiled at her.." Hello I'm Tommy."

" My name is Amber..he he he..and I'm the one you've been waiting for." Amber exclaimed laughing and loudly

" So quick to jump to conclusions..that's a turn off for me..next." Tommy replied quickly

" Your nothing but a pathetic loner..and no wonder women avoid you other wise you wouldn't be on this show..and your rude and crazy."

Mackenzye said then stomped over to the bus where she received a dollar bill only to ball it up and throwing into the corner of the bus as she  
flopped down onto the seat

Kimberly stood up and exited out the room stopping on the second steps.." Hi..I'm Kimberly and I'm 19 I love gymanastics but I also like to do  
Karate..I have the tendancy to shop most of the day..I just hope this guy isn't afraid of that but also show me some moves and then I can show  
him mine." Kimberly walked down the remaining steps and over to where Tommy was standing.." I'm Kimberly."

" Hello Kimberly..I'm Tommy..why don't we just go onto the next part of the date."

Kimberly glanced over to where the mats were.." I would like to but it seems that you have an interesting hobby involving those mats."

" I like to do Karate."

" Me too..do you wanna test my skills Tommy." Kim suggested then moved over to the mats taking off her sandals along the way then dropping  
them near the mat and pulling her hair into a high ponytail

Tommy stepped onto the mat and Kim went into a fighting stance.." Alright..but before we start..do you mind if I tell you about date I had with  
Katherine."

" Sure."

" I proposed her the same type of promise..you have to take me down and hold me for three seconds..but no kicking below the belt is allowed.."

" Alright." Kim agreed then bowed towards him and Tommy bowed towards her then they circled each other before Kim smiled at him then fell  
into a split and swept his legs from underneath him then quickly trapped his shoulders and legs

Gene fell to the mat and counted 1-2-3

" That's one of my method on how to take my opponent down." Kim informed as she locked eyes with Tommy

" Not Bad.." Tommy whispered

Kim got off of Tommy then sat down across from him.." My other way wasn't allowed..and that only comes out when I'm harassed."

" Well I don't tend to get you mad at me..so do you mind if I ask you who taught you." Tommy wondered

" No I don't mind..my friend Aimee taught me privately and then the both of us took classes to further build up on our technique..plus I'm a gymnast  
as well."

" Why couldn't you hav been the first one to get off the bus."

" The others weren't that bad were they." Kim implied as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye

" Your funny." Tommy added sarcastically

" Okay..they were bad..and I did hit one in the head..they got on my nerves and I had to put them in their places." Kim revealed

" A woman who has a no take prisoners kind of attitude..intriguing." Tommy said as he bent down and picked up his bag.." Are you hungry Kimberly."

" Yes I am." Kim answered

Tommy held out his hand and Kimberly placed hers in his and allowed him to lead her over to the van and into the back seat and climbing in after her  
closing the door then sat back and started small conversation as the van drove through the city

_Inside the Next Bus_

" She's a stupid winch." Mackenzye muttered

" And if she heard you saying that about her..she would beat the hell out of you." Kat exclaimed

" Oh shut up Blondie..your in the same boat as us." Barbie injected slyly

" So what if I am..but you three are in a club that only lasted a dollar or two..me on the other hand has earned more than the three of you." Kat taunted

The other three girls huffed and rolled their eyes as their arms folded across their chests and Kat smiled as she waited until this day was over

The Next Van pulled up next to a curb and Tommy opened the door and stepped out then helped Kimberly out of the back and the two of them walked  
into the small building that led them into a large room where a buffet table was already set and waiting

Kim smiled as she beathed in the aroma.." mmmm I love it Italian and Seafood."

" Shall we sit down and eat." Tommy inquired

" Of course." Kim replied

Tommy pulled out a chair for Kimberly to sit in then he sat down in the one across from her as two attendees came over with two dishes then left the room  
and Tommy and Kimberly started to eat their meal and resumed small talking

_Awhile Later_

" Alright Kimberly..you've been on this date for eighty minutes..you can either take the eighty dollars or go out on another date with me." Tommy informed

Kimberly thought back to what went down on the Next Bus then shook her head.." Tommy I had a nice day with you and you were a true gentleman.. I'll  
take the money on any other normal day..but today isn't that day..so I'll take you up on your offer of an second date."

Tommy got up excitedly and pulled Kim to her feet and brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a gently kiss on the back.." I can't wait until our second  
date."

Kim smiled at him.." Me neither..come on."

_On the Bus_

" She took the date girls." an informant revealed as he poked his head into the room

" Kimberly your pathetic and stupid." Amber, Barbie and Mackenzye chorused into the camera

Kat shook her head at the three of them

Kim stepped inside the room and eyeing all three of them.." I better not see the three of you anytime soon..bye ladies."

Tommy leaned up against the bus with a smile on his face overhearing the conversation

" I'm back."

" Cool..I've parked my car on the other side of the park..would you mind a ride."

" No I wouldn't mind at all."

Tommy stooped down a little bit and Kim situated herself onto his back and with her legs hooked into his arms then Tommy stood up and walked off  
towards his truck. Kim sighed softly as she rested her head into the crook of shoulders and closed her eyes after a long day

_**The End**_

_**Please drop me review if you read this far..and I'm working on another fic ideal to this one featuring Kat..let me know who **__**should be  
in which position!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
